


Any more Announcements?

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Four is called they/them, Other, Trans Warriors, Warriors is trans, Wild and Legend are genderfluid, genderfluid Legend, genderfluid Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Half of the group admits some stuff.





	Any more Announcements?

It was another early morning for the heroes. Nothing odd was happening, which was odd(but we’re not going down that mess of a road.)

Sunlight was only just starting to fill the sky as the group all started packing up their materials from the night before. 

Time, being his never sleeping self, was already packed and wearing his armor.

The others, being relatively normal sleepers, were still rushing to pack so they could explore. 

“Get a move on boys!” Time said. Which, despite what he might think, does  _ not help. At all! _

“It’s boys and girl actually.” Wild corrected while rummaging around her bag.

Wild didn’t seem to notice how the camp slowed to a stop. However, she did feel the weight of their stares.

“What?” The hero of the Wild was getting nervous about the strange looks they were all giving her.

“What do you mean girl?” Warriors asked. Strange… he seemed paler than normal.

Wild’s eyes widened. “Oh! I mean I’m a girl. For today at least, it changes from time to time.”

Wild looked nervously at Twilight,  _ it wasn’t that big a deal, was it? _

Twilight seemed to notice his protégé’s plight and quickly interrupted, “Sorry Wild, we should’ve known.”

Wild opened her mouth, probably to argue, when Legend spoke.

“How could you have known? It’s not like she wears a sign that says, I’m genderfluid!”

Before another comment could be made Time interrupted. “All of you calm down! Wild has chosen to tell us all about herself, now I expect you all to treat her the same way you did before. Understood?”

Many mumbled yes’s.

Time nodded, “Good. I’m sorry Wild, we should have handled this better.”

Wild blinked, “No, don’t be! I just didn’t realize that this wasn’t normal for you all.”

Sky tilted his head, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean… in my Hyrule, no one really cares about gender and all that. People just want to survive and as long as you don’t threaten them they don’t really care.”

Warriors nodded, “That’s… nice. It’s slightly threatening, but still nice.”

“So you’re all okay with it?”

Twilight walked over and put a hand on Wild’s shoulder, “it’s perfectly fine.”

“I’m still confused.” Sky said. “Does your body change whenever you change gender?”

“Physically my body stays the same. But I just feel like a girl, or boy, or both, or neither at times. I usually just change what I wear to match with my gender.”

Sky nodded.

Wild grinned and soon enough everyone went back to packing.

It was a few hours later and the group was stopping for lunch. Legend and Warriors had been oddly subdued. The others had tried to talk to them, but they were waved away with only a few mumbles and grunts.

Wild was still preparing the food when Legend stood up from the ground where he and Warriors had been sitting.

They all watched while Legend, for once, seemed to be struggling with his words. “I’m… I’m kinda genderfluid too. It just, I just wanted to tell you all.”

While everybody was busy watching the jerk of Legend, they missed Wild’s hardly restrained grin.

Time nodded, although Legend wouldn’t meet anyone’s gaze. “Thank you Legend for telling us.”

It seemed that that short fine was enough for Wild to burst with energy as she darted across the group to wear Legend was. Wild was just about to grab Legend for a hug when she paused. Legend was staring at her. “Can I?”

Rolling his eyes, Legend said, “Just this onc-“

Wild promptly tackled Legend in glee.

“So does that mean Legend is a girl too?” Wind asked. He was starting to get confused.

Still on the ground, although Wild had released him, Legend answered, “I’m not a girl right now, but like Wild said earlier, it changes from time to time.”

Still not completely understanding Wind nodded.

“Does anyone else have anything to say?” Hyrule asked.

“Actually…” Warriors started.

“Wow I did not actually expect there to be more.” Hyrule whispered to both Four and Sky who nodded.

“Actually I wasn’t born a man…”

“We didn’t expect you to come out of your mom fully grown, Warriors.” Wind deadpanned.

“No! I… I mean I..I w..wasn’t born a boy.”

“...oh. Sorry.” Wind looked very embarrassed.

Sky was confused, “So you change your gender, like Wild and Legend?”

“Sky, well… it’s a bit different.Wild and Legend change their gender At random times while I just changed once.”

“So you were born in a girl’s body, but you are a boy.” Four summarized.

Hesitating a bit, Warriors nodded. 

“Alright!”

Warriors spluttered, “That’s..that’s it?!? You all have no problems with this?”

“Oi! If they didn’t have a problem with Wild or I, Why would they care about you being transgender?”

“I don’t know, because reasons?”

“Great argument.”

“Shut up!”

“I have something I want to say.” Four said.

The group paused.

“I like to be called they and them and would appreciate it if you all would… y’know call me by that.”

“Of course Four!” Sky said.

“Yeah!” Wind agreed.

Time took a deep breath, hey this was happening really fast and while he loves his friends there was way too much going on. “So are there any more announcements?”

The group looked at each other. 

“No? Good, because Wild finished lunch.” 

They instantly grabbed their food from the hero of the Wild and ate a delicious lunch. 

-<>-bonus-<>-

Warriors turned to Legend having just realized something, “Wait a sec, did you say Oi earlier?”

“Shut it, scarfy!”

-<>-bonus bonus-<>-

“Do fish feel wet?”

“Please. Go. To. Sleep. Wind.”

“Fine fine.”

Warriors shot up, “Oh my Hylia! Do they?!”

“I know right!”

“If you Two don’t go to sleep right now I swear I will-“

“Everybody, Just go to sleep.”

“Yes Time.”

“...”

“...”

“Hey do-?”

“OH MY HYLIA, JUST BE QUIET!”


End file.
